


morning sex with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pet Adoption, Texting, i really just needed to write some kagehina fluff to recover from halloween like, i'm not even sorry, nothing graphic, say hello to a new character pov, still no real resolution so sorry abt that, wow that was a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Hinata takes the mug, smiles softly at Tobio over the rim of the mug. Tobio fights off a blush. They drink their coffee in silence, each content with the presence of the other. Hinata slowly hooks his legs around Tobio’s waist and pulls him close enough to gently kiss the tip of his nose. Tobio feels his mouth tug up at the corners, unbidden, at the sweetness of the action. alternatively: the chapter where things are still getting worse before they get better but there is fluff to help you copetoday in love-bites and legwarmers: shaking, bending, and breaking





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be a while before we hear from Suga again
> 
> I don't even have an excuse anymore just *throws content out the window* enjoy

Tobio wakes to the morning sun streaming through a window and directly into his eyes.

It takes him several minutes of trying to ignore the sun before he remembers that this doesn't happen to him, because he has blackout curtains in his room, so why is this happening.

He cracks an eye, looks around, realizes that this is not, in fact, his room, and tries to remember why he's not lying on his bed.

He's not lying in his bed.

Whose bed is he in.

What day is it.

Tobio jolts up, wide awake and looking frantically around the room. To his left, someone moves, disturbed by his own sudden movements. With wide eyes, he slowly looks over, his held breath releasing in one explosive rush when he sees Hinata's orange curls peeking out of the blankets.

Last night comes back to him in a rush as he relaxes back into the pillows. He's in Hinata's room, just across the hall from his own, where they collapsed sometime in the early hours of the morning after the Halloween party. He sighs, letting the memories flood back to him. Beside him, Hinata stirs in his sleep, rolls over and snuggles into Tobio's side, his nose pressed into the skin of Tobio's chest.

Tobio drags a hand through Hinata's soft, fluffy curls, making them stand up in erratic patterns. Hinata sighs softly, squeezes Tobio's waist with the arm he has draped across him.

Tobio feels his mouth start to pull up into a smile as he remembers the way Hinata kept jumping around last night, trying to be strong and scary while yelling out Robin lines during different conversations. Hinata truly was an idiot.

But he's Tobio's idiot, and so it's okay, he figures.

He closes his eyes, buries his nose in Hinata's hair and breathes deeply, never quite able to get enough of the way Hinata smells. His scent is light and airy, like a warm spring breeze that catches at the ends of your scarf and playfully tugs your hair out of place. Tobio thinks that he could probably spend the rest of his life playing with spring breezes. He likes the way Hinata makes him feel, how happy Hinata is all the time, how easy it is for him to make friends and bring light into the world. Even though he's always been more comfortable in the darkness, he can't seem to step away from the light of Hinata's smiles and the warmth of his laugh.

Tobio rolls on his side, presses Hinata against him, runs a hand up and down the soft skin of Hinata's back in smooth, easy strokes. He feels Hinata start to stir, breathing changing and eyes fluttering. He watches as he wakes, eyes coming open slowly, blinking several times as he comes awake, sighing deeply. Tobio waits for his favorite moment, the moment when Hinata looks up at him with warm, still sleepy brown eyes and ah, there it is. Hinata's gaze is soft, unassuming and simple, perfect in its innocence. Tobio huffs a small laugh. Well, innocent now. He remembers the way they'd fallen into bed together, remembers the way Hinata looked at him last night in the dim, early morning light of the room, eyes hot and burning and full of need. Tobio likes every expression those eyes make, loves how he can see every emotion mirrored there as Hinata feels it.

Hinata smiles sleepily at him, eyes drifting shut again as his mouth stretches into a massive yawn. Tobio places a soft kiss to his forehead, marveling at how lucky he is to be here, tangled up with Hinata beneath the sun-warmed sheets.

"Good morning," Hinata says, pressing a soft kiss to Tobio's collarbone.

Tobio hums, pulling Hinata tighter to him in a hug, feeling Hinata's arms drift around him and squeeze him back, fingertips dragging softly down the skin of his back. Tobio feels a shiver chase Hinata's fingers down his spine. He waits, watches to see what Hinata will do, what he wants. Hinata pulls him closer, places a warm kiss to the skin of his neck. Tobio reaches up, slides a hand along the bare expanse of Hinata's arm, up his neck, to cup his jaw. He slowly tilts Hinata's head up to meet his, waits while Hinata shifts up in the bed slightly, before pressing his lips to Hinata's in the softest of kisses. "Good morning," he says between kisses, tangling his fingers into Hinata's curls.

Hinata hums happily, the sound slipping from him as he presses into the kiss, lips parting slightly. Tobio presses in, runs his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip and Hinata gasps again and sweeps his tongue into Tobio's mouth. The kiss starts warm, easy, tender, but Hinata presses the pace, waking Tobio up further and making his blood pump through him.

Tobio feels like he's burning from the inside out, his heart beating quickly and out of time as Hinata runs his hands up and into Tobio's hair and tugs on the strands. Tobio feels himself start to get lost in the kiss, start to surrender to Hinata and let him take control. This time, when Hinata straddles his waist and presses closer, Tobio doesn't pull away. Instead he rolls his hips up against Hinata's, suppresses a smile when Hinata gasps in surprise, his kisses getting needier and more insistent with every movement.

Tobio runs his hands down the soft skin of Hinata's back, his hands coming to rest on Hinata's hips, thumbs pressed into the hollows visible above the waistband of Hinata's drawstring pants. He presses his thumbs in and Hinata squirms, rolls his hips into Tobio's and the friction is heavenly. Tobio can't get enough of Hinata. He breaks off the kiss, trails down his neck with his mouth, sucking hard where Hinata's neck meets his shoulder, Hinata gasps and bites down softly on Tobio's earlobe. Tobio hears himself moan against Hinata's skin, doesn't care that it's audible.

Hinata rolls his hips again, grinds their lengths together and it feels so good that Tobio feels his fangs snap down and press against Hinata's neck. Hinata moans as he feels Tobio brush his fangs along the skin of his neck. Tobio contemplates biting him, taking some blood, but it's only been a few days since he last fed and he doesn't need to anyway. With effort, he retracts his fangs, but he doesn't stop placing kisses along Hinata's jaw, doesn't stop because every time he sucks a little harder Hinata moans a little louder, grinds down with a little more force. His hands leave searing trails of heat everywhere they touch.

Tobio reaches around, slides his hands under the waistband of Hinata's pants to grab at the soft skin of his ass. Tobio can't keep his hands still, feels his fingers brush against Hinata's entrance and watches as a shiver chases its way up Hinata's spine. Hinata lets out a small whine before bringing his mouth back to Tobio's, hot and insistent, needy with every lick and exchange of tongues. Without warning, Hinata reaches down and slides a hand between them to palm Tobio under the fabric of his pants.

“Kageyama, I need _more_.”

Tobio can’t get enough, needs more friction and more Hinata. He flips Hinata around, presses him into the bed and sliding his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, his hands roaming across the newly exposed skin of Hinata’s legs. He moves down, places a series of kisses up the inside of Hinata’s thigh. Hinata’s hands are tangled in his hair, tugging in an effort to bring Tobio back up to meet his lips.

Tobio moves up, places a kiss to the sharp angle of Hinata’s hipbone before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Hinata gasps at the sensation, back arching slightly. Tobio slides his hands up the outside of Hinata’s legs, hands coming to rest on his hips. He takes Hinata into his mouth in one smooth motion and Hinata gasps as he hollow his cheeks to suck as he drags his mouth back up Hinata’s length. One of Hinata’s hands falls to the bed and grips the sheets tightly, the other tugs once more at Tobio’s hair as he _moans_ the syllables of his name.  

Tobio repeats this motion a few more times, enjoying the way Hinata moans every time he swirls his tongue around him. When Hinata tugs his head back up insistently, he obeys, kissing his way up Hinata’s abdomen until he can meet Hinata’s lips with his own. He can feel Hinata shaking apart as he licks at Tobio’s lips, can feel the small tremors running through Hinata every time Tobio grinds against him. Hinata reaches down, impatiently tugs Tobio’s boxers off him so that Tobio can grind down, rubbing their erections together. His moan is lost somewhere in the sound of Hinata whimpering against his lips.

He hears himself whisper “Hinata, you’re _perfect_ like this,” and enjoys the way Hinata shivers beneath him.

Everything about Hinata drives him wild, the way he looks spread out on the sheets beneath him, eyes hazy and dark with need and asking him ‘ _don’t stop, don’t’_ and that alone is almost enough to undo him. Tobio feels his heart shake, bending and breaking at the sight only to have Hinata kiss him and fix everything with the shape of his lips against Tobio’s. Hinata’s hands are everywhere, leaving trails of fire wherever they move, and Tobio has one hand around both of them, the other supporting his weight and tangling in Hinata’s hair.

 Tobio shifts, moves his lips down the side of Hinata’s jaw and it’s messy and neither one of them is completely sure what to do, but they make it work, and it’s perfect because it’s not _perfect,_ but it’s okay because Tobio knows that they’re going to have time to get it right. Time to explore and get better until they are perfect at this, until everything he does makes Hinata _shake_ and shiver under his hands and when he chases Hinata over the edge he realizes that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

***

Yui breathes deeply, the smell of fall hanging heavily in the air. It’s her favorite time of year; the leaves are still clinging to the trees, bright and vivid in their changing colors, but there is a definite bite to the air, a chill that permeates everything around her. For a moment, Yui can just walk and breathe, letting the stress of school fall away in the bright sunshine of the autumn day.  

Yui sighs, glad to be done for the day with classes, ready to go home and curl up in a blanket with some hot chocolate and a book. It’s a short walk back to the dorms, but the November chill still has her burying her face in her scarf, nose turned pink with the cold. She walks into her room at the end of the hall and flings her coat onto the egg chair in the corner. She’s unwinding her scarf when there is a knock at her door.

“Yachi-chan!” she says after pulling the door open.

“Hi, Michimiya-san!” Yachi smiles up at her sunnily, eyes bright and happy. Yui has always had a soft spot for Yachi and her smiles.

“What can I do for you?”

“Well,” Yachi says, wringing her hands, nerves making her fidget. “I was wondering if I could get a companion cat?”

Yui blinks in surprise. “Did you already get approved by the University?”

“Y-yes but I wanted to run it past you, since you’re my RA.” Yachi smiles up at her beneath her lashes, a slight flush spreading over her features.

“Of course it’s alright!” Yui smiles at her and how adorable she is with a butterfly hair clip sparking in her blonde hair.

Yachi breathes a sigh of relief. “Good, because I’m going to the shelter to adopt a cat like, right now, with my boyfriend and I don’t know what I would have done if you said no.”

Yui laughs, says “I didn’t know you and Yamaguchi-kun were official! When did that happen?”

Yachi giggles, her relief lightening her mood. “He asked this weekend at a Halloween party his friends were having.”

Yui leans against the doorframe of her room, tilts her head to the side and asks “How was that? I hear they throw pretty wild parties.”

Yui suppresses a laugh when Yachi makes a face, nose scrunching up despite her smile. “It was great for a while!” Yachi bites her lip, shifts her weight to another foot. “But then Yamaguchi-kun’s roommate got into an argument with his other roommate, and also maybe his boyfriend? I’m a little hazy on _that_ situation. Then this Tendou guy showed up and he was really high and caused a whole bunch of chaos. We left shortly after that.”

Yui can’t hide her shock. “Um, Yachi-chan that sounds really intense?”

Yachi laughs again, brushing off Yui’s concern with a waving motion of her hand. “It was fine. Only minor things, really. But I do feel bad for Sugawara-san.”

Yui frowns. “What does Suga have to do with any of that?”

“I didn’t know you knew Sugawara-san!” Yachi’s eyes widen comically, her mouth opening wide in surprise. “Um, he was the one who got into an argument with his roommate and boyfriend at the same time.”

“That’s really strange.” Yui starts to worry. That doesn’t sound like the Suga she knows. She quickly pulls out her phone, sends him a quick text.

 

To: **Snowflake**

Hey, is everything okay? I heard about the party…

 

Yui looks up from her phone just in time to see Yamaguchi walk into the hall and head straight for Yachi. He waves shyly at Yui, who feels her mouth pull into an automatic smile, the sight of his freckles and warm smile always enough to brighten her day. “Hey Yamaguchi-kun! How are you?”

“I’m good,” he says softly, blushing as he links his fingers through Yachi’s. “Are you ready to go?” He asks Yachi, a warm smile on his face.

Yachi nods enthusiastically before turning to Yui and waving. “Bye, Michimiya-san!”

“Bye! Have fun adopting your cat and send me pictures!” Yachi smiles and gives her a thumbs up, walking away quickly with Yamaguchi, their steps light and excited.

They were really too cute for their own good.

Yui’s phone buzzes in her hand and she quickly checks, a text from Suga waiting to be read.

 

From: **Snowflake**

Yeah, everything is okay now.

The party was p bad for me

But I fixed it

To: **Snowflake**

Do you need to talk about it?

I’ve got time

And I could use some help with history of dance hw

From: **Snowflake**

Ugh I forgot about that okay

Wanna meet at that coffee place and work there

?

To: **Snowflake**

Sounds great

30min?

From: **Snowflake**

perf

 

***

Kei is precise in every aspect of his life. His words are measured, always conveying exactly what he means them to. He never does anything without thinking through the implications of that action, measuring how they’re going to impact him in the future.

Kei is always precise.

He’s walking to campus for his marketing class and thinking about how much he’s failed himself. Specifically, in regards to Kuroo. He didn’t think about the consequences of sleeping with Kuroo, didn’t even have a moment to wonder if it was a good idea, because Kuroo was _there_ and honestly a _fantastic_ kisser and he didn’t want to think about Yamaguchi for just _one night_.

It’s cold outside now, and the leaves have changed color and started to fall from the branches, Kei notices. He wishes he would have noticed sooner that Bokuto was in love with Kuroo, but he didn’t until he watched Oikawa trade several looks with everyone but Kuroo. Until he watched how everyone, even Kozume, protected Bokuto, kept his secret from Kuroo.

It would be easier, Kei thinks, if they had all blamed him for pulling Kuroo’s attention away from Bokuto, but they didn’t. From what he could tell, they all blame Kuroo entirely and Kei can’t quite understand why he feels bad about this.

He walks into his lecture, finds a seat at the back of the hall where he’ll be left alone. It’s probably for the best, he decides, if he didn’t see Kuroo again. He was a nice distraction from his personal heartache for a night, but probably not a permanent solution.

 _Yes,_ Kei thinks, _this is the right choice._ His professor starts lecture, and the hall quiets. Kei manages, just barely, not to flinch when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, opens the text.

 

From: **Unknown**

Heyyyy pretty boi

To: **Unknown**

The fuck

From: **Unknown**

Baby why you do dis

To: **Unknown**

…

I’m blocking this number

From: **Unknown**

Wait don’t its kurooooo

To: **Mistake With Benefits™**

how did you get this number

From: **Mistake With Benefits™**

;)))))))

To: **Mistake With Benefits™**

deleted

From: **Mistake With Benefits™**

Why you gotta be like this

Also

Do you wanna hang out tonight

And by hang out

I mean sex

To: **Mistake With Benefits™**

Wtf no??

…

Maybe

 

Kei turns his phone on silent, puts it back in his pocket and starts taking notes on effective marketing strategies.

He doesn’t think about Kuroo in every single class for the rest of the day.

He _doesn’t._

On his way home from class he passes Yamaguchi, starts to wave at him in passing before the crowd of students between them parts and he sees that he’s talking animatedly to Yachi, clasped hands swinging slightly between them.

Kei fights down a surge of disappointment that _he’s_ no longer the one that Yamaguchi is yammering on to, tries not to resent Yachi and her cute hair clips.

He pulls out his phone, hesitates for only a second before sending the text.

 

To: **Mistake With Benefits™**

Okay fine

From: **Mistake With Benefits™**

I’ll pick u up at 8

<3

Kei has always been precise, but somehow that never seems to apply to Kuroo.

 

***

When Tobio and Hinata finally manage to make their way downstairs for coffee it’s late in the morning and quiet for a Sunday when they’re all home. Tobio gets two mugs, pours coffee into them and hands one to Hinata, who has hopped up to sit on the counter facing him.

Hinata takes the mug, smiles softly at Tobio over the rim of the mug. Tobio fights off a blush. They drink their coffee in silence, each content with the presence of the other. Hinata slowly hooks his legs around Tobio’s waist and pulls him close enough to gently kiss the tip of his nose. Tobio feels his mouth tug up at the corners, unbidden, at the sweetness of the action.

He sets down his mug on the counter next to them, does the same for Hinata, and wraps his arms around Hinata, pulling him close and burying his face in the crook of Hinata’s neck and just _breathes_ for a moment. He feels Hinata rest his chin on Tobio’s shoulder, feels his hands rub soft circles into his back as he relaxes into the hug.

Tobio pulls away after a long moment, picks up his coffee again and takes a sip. They both jump when a door slams in the hallway, the sound of harsh whispering filtering into the kitchen from the living room. Tobio looks at Hinata, sees the worried look in his eyes when they both hear the voices raise in volume and they realize that it’s Daichi and Suga who are having a heated argument in the living room.

Hinata slides down from the counter, their proximity making it so that he slides down against every inch of Tobio and he fights the urge to vanish them both back upstairs for another round. But Hinata is already moving past him, coffee in hand, to see what’s going on in the front room. He locks his pinky around Tobio’s with his other hand and pulls him along after him.

They reach the hallway outside the living room just in time to hear, “Suga, I don’t understand,” they hear Daichi say, and when they peek their heads around the wall, they see Daichi spreading his hands out in front of him in exasperation. “Why are you doing this?”

Suga takes a breath to respond, but Daichi plows right through it, completely in Rant Mode™ at this point. Tobio wants to melt into the floor, but that would cause his coffee to spill, so he doesn’t.

“I thought that we were a thing? Or that we were going to be soon, and now you’re saying that’s not the case?” Daichi runs a hand through his hair and down the front of his face. “Seriously, what the hell is going on with you?”

Suga’s mouth drops open, then his face does something Tobio has never seen it do before. He tilts his head, puzzled. “Does he look…”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, taking a sip of his coffee. “He looks super fucking angry.”

“I’ve never seen this before,” Tobio says, and Hinata reaches out and laces their fingers together. Tobio watches as what must be weeks of frustration _explodes_ from Suga in one massive burst.

“You’re _suffocating_ me, Dai!” Suga cries, clutching his head between his hands and looking at Daichi with wild eyes. “I can’t _live_ like this anymore! Everyone here needs _so much_ from me and that’s fine? But I need to get _out_ and be with other people!” He pauses, lowers his voice. “I can’t _breathe_ , Dai. I need space.” Suga sighs deeply, regaining his usual calm. “It’s like I’ve been a part of this house for so long that I don’t know who I am outside of this group of friends and I love you all, I really do, but I’ve barely talked to anyone who wasn’t in the house in _years_.” Tobio watches as Suga paces in front of Daichi, like he can’t be still and say everything he needs too. He’s breathing heavy, words spilling out of him with no sign of stopping.

“Do you know how terrifying it is to realize that your _only_ friends are your roommates?? That you don’t know any of your classmates, really, because you’re too busy being a private blood bank to a house full of your high school friends?” Suga stops finally, out of words. Tobio tries not to take it personally, knows that this is years of pent up frustration spilling out all at once, but he still feels a small twinge of hurt at Suga’s implication that they only view him as a blood source.

Daichi takes it _very_ personally. “So that’s it, then? This is how you see us?” He crosses his arms, face set in a terrifying scowl. “You’re just, walking away from everything we have?”

Suga lets out a frustrated groan, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “No, that’s not what I’m doing.”

“Really?” Daichi shoots back. “Because to me it looks like you’re trying to say you don’t want to live here anymore. That we’re suffocating you too much.”

Tobio thinks, that for once in his life, he knows what Suga is going to say next. Tobio bends Hinata’s arm behind his back, keeping their hands laced together, in order to put his arm around Hinata’s waist and pull him closer.

“Daichi, I really didn’t want to say this but you’re making me say it.” Suga lowers his voice, looks Daichi straight in the eye. “I need some space from you. Everyone in this house is fine, but you’re asking more of me than I have to give.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t have anything to offer you other than my friendship, and my blood when you need it.”

Daichi looks like he’s been slapped., his mouth going slack with shock. It takes him a moment to recover, but when he does it’s only to say, “I see. Well, I’ll get out of your way then,” and he turns and walks back to his room.

Suga stands in the middle of the room, eyes welling with tears, and crosses his arms around his stomach, curling in on himself. Tobio feels Hinata detach from his side, watches him rush over and wrap his arms around Suga, as if just hugging him is enough to make it better.

Tobio sets down his mug on a nearby end table and walks over to Suga and Hinata and hesitantly wraps his arms around both of them, not used to hugging anyone other than Hinata, but feeling the need to do _something_.

“It’ll be okay, Suga-san,” Hinata whispers into his sweater. Tobio can feel his arms tighten around Suga as he hugs him harder.

Suga makes a sort of strangled laugh-sob that results in him leaning his head against Tobio’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around them both. “Thank you, guys.”

They stand there in the room, hugging for several minutes until Suga calms down and his tears dry.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* quiet kagehina moments give me l i f e
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: coffee shop conversations, iwaizumi angst, and overheard drama
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
